Bad Boy vs Bad Girl
by JPMod
Summary: Evil Ron from “Bad Boy” meets his match in Evil Kim. Chaos commences! The world is doomed! Humor. Oneshot


Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. :)

A/N: I think "Bad Boy" is the **funniest** _Kim Possible_ episode ever! I just couldn't stop laughing at the way Evil Ron acts. He even scared Shego! If he could scare her, he definitely is one mean, evil dude. I love it! Of course, afterward, my mind was going wild with silliness if say **Kim** turns evil. Uh, oh! Evil Ron and Evil Kim. The world is doomed! Let the chaos commence. ;D

I recommend that one least seen "Bad Boy" before reading this story.

This story is in script format, or least as close to script format as I can write it. The 'Narrator' is a deep male voice. Think of the narrator from Disney's _Dave the Barbarian_ and one would get the tone of the voice.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: May 2005

Summery: Evil Ron from "Bad Boy" meets his match in Evil Kim. Chaos commences! The world is doomed!

* * *

Bad Boy vs. Bad Girl  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod) 

Narrator: "From last we know, world heroine Kim Possible has failed to get Ron Stoppable back to his goofy, good self. Evil Ron from that point onward has won battle after battle with Kim."

Evil Ron: (Seen in his Lair) "You got it! Kimberly Ann Possible is no match against me! I'm the ultimate Bad Boy! Boo-ya-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaa! Soon the world would bow before me and the entire world supply of nachos will me mine!"

Kim: (Stepping out from the shadows) "Guess again, Ron!"

Evil Ron: (Turns to see Kim) "Kim Possible!" (Smiles evilly) "You think you can defeat me? You failed too many times before little girl! Go home and play with your dolls!"

Kim: "I think not."(Kim is wearing an outfit like Shego's with an added green cape. Holds up the helmet, which had turned Ron evil, before smiling) "I decided that if I can't beat them, join them!" (Places helmet on head before it turns on and start turning Kim blue and evil)

Evil Ron: "What!"

Evil Kim: "WA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA! A new Bad Girl as come to town!" (Pointing to Evil Ron) "You're going to be no match against me!"

Evil Ron: (Smiles evilly in challenge) "We'll see about that, Possible! I'm the ultimate evil!"

Evil Kim: (Smiles evilly and thumbs herself) "No, I am! The world will tremble before me!"

Narrator: "And so the battle between Evil Ron and Evil Kim commence across the globe! No one was safe! They started with their schoolmates!"

Bonnie: (Wearing her cheerleading outfit and speaking from Middleton High School gym) "I thought Kim was bad before, but she had turned into mad freak! She already burned down my house, burned all my clothes except for my cheerleader outfit! What more can she do to me?"

Evil Kim: (Immediately appearing next to Bonnie) "Oh, how about I do your hair?" (Smiles evilly before pulling out a blowtorch and frying Bonnie's hair) "WA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!" (Runs off screen)

Bonnie: (Touches her bald, scorched head) "MY HAIR!" (Starts to cry) "WAAAAAAA!"

Narrator: "Ron's bullies were hanged up."

Brick Flagg: (Seen tied up along with others in the locker room) "That evil dude is one mean dude. He tied all of us and took our cash and credit cards! I really hate to see the monthly credit card statement next month."

Narrator: "Not even Mr. Barkin was any match against them!"

Barkin: (Seen tied up) "It doesn't matter! I'm going put them in detention for years that they'll graduate high school as senior citizens! I'm going to kill them!" (View turns 180 and then pans out to see Barkin hanging upside-down in the gym from the ceiling. The faces of Evil Ron and Evil Kim are seen spray painted on the walls with the Mad Dog dog symbol crossed off) "That is when I get down from here! SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" (Bonnie is seen running passed under Barkin still crying over her baldhead)

Narrator: "Wade Load tried to help his former friends, but even he finally come to realize the fact of the nature of Evil Kim and Evil Ron!"

Wade Load: (Seen in his computer room) "THEY'RE EVIL! PURE EVIL! Ron developed a virus that wiped out the entire Internet! Kim sent a power surge that went through any surge protectors! My precious computers are fried! The Net is gone!" (Raises his hands over his head as he looks up) "MY WORLD IS AT AN END!"

Narrator: "The Possible and Stoppable Families are not even immune!"

Mr. Dr. Possible: (Sitting on living room couch at Possible home) "I think Kimmiecub have gone on too many missions too far. She snapped! Look what she did to her mother!" (He pulls Mrs. Dr. Possible from right side of screen. Her head is fried with no hair. She's in a chaotic state)

Mrs. Dr. Possible: (Speaks softly) "My hair."

Mr. Dr. Possible: (Pushes Mrs. Dr. Possible to the right side out of the screen) "Jim and Tim are babies now!"

Jim and Tim Possible: (In their room, dress in baby hats and diapers, sucking their thumbs) "We're babies."

Evil Kim: (Suddenly appear between her brothers, smiling wickedly) "Awwww! You're the cutest little things!"

Jim and Tim Possible: (Turns heads up with eyes closed and scream) "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mr. Dr. Possible: (Still on couch) "But what was worst was that she **trashed** the Middleton Space Center! She crossed the line!" (Raises fist over his head as he looked up) "YOUNG LADY, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"

Mr. Stoppable: (Sitting on couch in Stoppable home next to Mrs. Stoppable) "I think it all have to do with him always being put at the kids' table at weddings. Yeah, I think that was it."

Mrs. Stoppable: "I think so too, dear. His cousin Sean was a bully. I told Aunt Mary that Ron should be put with the adults now, but she still thought he should be placed with the kids, despite Ron being nearly 17 years old. I think that snapped him."

(Pans out to see the entire Stoppable house was burned down with smoldering walls still remaining)

Mrs. Stoppable: "I think you better put up the roof, dear. It's drafty in the house."

Narrator: "Global Justice was put at an end!"

Dr. Director: (Seen standing in the GJ command center) "In the whole history of Global Justice, I never seen pure evil that those two had done! We couldn't even stop them! Our agents are all chickens now!" (She points to her right)

(Scene panned to the left to see every GJ agent look like giant chickens in agent suits as they cluck about)

Agents: "Buck! Buck! Buck!"

(Scene panned back to Dr. Director)

Dr. Director: (Turns around and points to her butt) "Possible cut out **every** one of my pants to show my panty butt! This is embarrassing!" (Turns back around and pull up suitcase as she walks off-screen) "I'm quitting and moving to Jamaica."

Narrator: "Even the world's villains are bowing before the might of Evil Ron and Evil Kim!"

Duff Killigan: (Standing in scorched golf course) "That lad and lassie are MAD! The lad scorched every golf course in the world! Even mine! That redhead witch broke **every** golfing club I have!" (He pulls up golf bag to show every club bent and broken) "I can't replace them, given they destroyed all golfing manufactures worldwide!" (Hold up Golfing Magazine that showed a terrifying Tiger Wood's face. Words 'Golf is No More' is on cover) "Even Tiger is scared!" (Holds up hands above head as he looks up) "WE'RE DOOMED!"

Monkey Fist: (Standing in his castle, his body in the shadows) "That imposter to the ultimate title of Monkey Kung-fu Master is INSANE! When he came the other day, I thought he was going to challenge me for the title! Instead…" (Comes out of the shadows to showed his entire body is bald as he holds up a wooden barrel to cover his privates) "He shaved my monkey minions and I **bald**!"

(Pans out to show every monkey ninja was bald as Monkey Fist and holding up wooden barrels as they jump up-and-down in irritation)

Shego: (Standing in Drakken's lair and looks frighten. Good Drakken is seen under a table behind her) "I thought the buffoon was bad, but Kimmie took the cake when it comes to evil. Not even I can match her when it comes to being this evil!"

Good Drakken: (Nods head in agreement) "She's a really bad girl!"

Shego: "She's always saying she's going to do something bad to me!"

Evil Kim: (Appearing suddenly next to Shego) "Oh, how about we shave your head?" (She grins evilly and turns on a buzzing hair cutter)

Shego: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Runs off screen with Evil Kim following her. They are seen next running all over the lair in the background, Shego still screaming)

Good Drakken: (With frighten eyes, points to Evil Kim chasing Shego) "She's really a bad girl." (Starts to suck his thumb)

(Next scene shows the entire Earth from space. Evil Ron and Evil Kim's laughter can be heard, people screaming and panicking)

Narrator: "So the **entire** world runs in fear and panic as Evil Ron and Evil Kim continue their madness to claim the title of the Ultimate Evil Villain! Then one day a small voice was heard and the Earth was no more!"

Good Drakken: "Mommy."

(Earth explodes into millions of pieces)

Narrator: "So thus ends the Earth at the hands of Evil Ron and Evil Kim! From the Heavens, the Two Gods can be heard!"

God Schooley: "Aw, come on, Mark! This episode is bad! Ron and Kim turn evil and blow-up the Earth? What would the fans think!"

God McCorkle: "You're right about that, Bob. The fans would be really pissed off."

God Schooley: "Not to mention this episode would end the series too soon. Did we want Kim and Ron to end up being a couple?"

God McCorkle: "Yes, we did, although I think it would be best to put them together in the series finale. As for this episode, let's erase it."

God Schooley: "Agree. This episode does **not** exist. We better rewrite the ending of "Bad Boy", so Kim can turn Ron back his usual goofy, good self." (Sounds of script being ripped apart and thrown in trashcan) "Bad Boy vs. Bad Girl" is officially no more."

(Earth magically appears whole again)

Narrator: "So the Two Gods have spoken, and the Earth returns to the way it was. Kim Possible turned Evil Ron back to his usual goofy, good self and Drakken to his usual stupid, evil self. Everyone in the world and the Heavens heard a voice that told them all is right once more in the universe."

Evil Drakken: "KIM POSSIBLE, YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

God Schooley: "Now **that's** more like it!"

God McCorkle: "Music to my ears!"

The End

* * *

After-story A/N: (Wipes away tears of laughter) I can't help it! I'm still laughing after typing this story up! If I made anyone end up in the hospital from continuous laughter, I'm not going to get sued! (Raspberry) He, he! I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I just **love** "Bad Boy". ;-D 


End file.
